The Wolf's Siren
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: If there was one thing that Nina knew for a fact, it was that it was entirely impossible that she had summoned this wolf, no this wolf-bear hybrid, to her secret spot just by singing. This was not a movie. That wolf had seriously large fangs; so she did the one thing she could do in her panicky state; she kept singing and hoped it made him peaceful. Disney was getting to her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I have no right to be on here after I disappeared. I know guys. I can come up with a million excuses as to why, but that won't change it. Soooooo please forgive me! I'll try to update my other stories and this once constantly, but don't get your hopes up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did...yeah let's say I didn't. I only my character Nina and her brother, and what other sad souls I decide to create and place in the story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

* * *

High school. It was hell. Especially now that the Sam Uley gang had grown, it's become more than what hell could offer. Satan must be proud of his protégé, Sam Uley, as he had somehow roped seniors to starting freshman to join him in his reign of terror over La Push, Washington.

Ok, maybe Nina was exaggerating, but she couldn't help but harbor a little bit of resentment towards the older man. He had after all broken the heart of her neighbor, and turned her into the bitchy version that Nina wish she could accomplish around certain people; she was so close but nowhere near Leah Clearwater's level. Let's not forget the fact that he had not stolen one, not two, hell not even three, but_ her four_ _best friends._ Well like three and one quarter. Jared Cameron took the other third quarters once he finally noticed Kim. But hey, in her defense Kim did have that huge crush on Jared since the beginning of sophomore year in History class. Still it would have been nice if the girl remembered that she had friends that weren't named Jared Cameron.

One by one the fell like dominoes and left her by herself. First Embry, then Jacb, and lastly but not forgotten Quil. And each time was like a stab at her heart and for the rest of her freshman year to the first half of sophomore was she depressed. She couldn't even look at the guys in the eyes without wanting to cry. And so she pulled a Leah. She became a bitch. Sorta. She was still nice to Kim and would talk to her, but once Cameron was in the picture, the fangs came out.

"Nina, get your ass out of bed! It's your last first day of school so don't act like you're too cool to go!" A rough voice yelled loudly. The Quilette girl in question groaned, glad to push the thoughts of freshman year to the back of her mind.

It was Senior year and like hell would she let the likes of the Uley steroid taking gang ruin it for her. This was her year. The One Act Play was actually going to merge Forks High and La Push to work together so as try and place in the school district's competition. Not only that, but it was rumored that talent scouts were going to be there. And it was a musical! Yes, this was her year and she was goi-

A loud thump echoed through the house with curse words trailing after it.

"What I tell you about leaving your shit on the floor? You do this every damn time!"

Nina mocked her brother, even though he couldn't see it, ignoring the slight pain her face felt by doing the movement. She then proceeded to glare at the offending blankets that had oh so innocently wrapped themselves around her legs and the back pack that somehow ended up in front of her as she tried to untangle herself while standing.

After untangling herself, she then went ahead and got ready for her last first day of school, a small smile evident on her face. It wasn't until she was in front of her mirror combing her hair, that she took the time to study her features.

Her skin was a light copper tone despite the obvious lack of sunlight in La Push. Her upper lip was small and the bottom big giving the illusion of a pout with a russet colored tone. She hated them. She felt like the top half was normal and the bottom half came from a fish. She knew the legends. Nowhere in it did they say that Quilette's spirit animal was a fish.

She snorted and began to braid her light brown hair leaving a few bangs to from her round face.

What she hated in her mouth, she loved in her eyes. They were typical almond shaped as most Quilette's had and she was lucky enough that they weren't small or wide apart. Her dark long eyelashes made her hazel eyes stand out and hell she was proud. Her mother did say that you could see the soul and inner beauty of someone just by looking into their eyes. Plus she had a beauty mark under her right eye, though small, she thought gave a bit of exoticness. Psh as if she hated the damn thing and wish she could get laser surgery to get rid of it.

She gave a nod of satisfaction and whispered, "Last year Nina, and then you're free."

* * *

"Hey Nina! How was your summer?" Seth grinned at her waiting for her to unlock her car door. She smiled back at her neighbor, before giving a small wave to Sue Clearwater.

Sure Seth was a sophomore and a wolf, so he pretty much could get his own ride with one of his brothers or run to school, but he liked Nina. She reminded him a lot of Leah and that made him slightly protective of her. Besides she always had a muffin to give him. It seem's like today was chocolate chip; yum his favorite.

They both got into the car and she peeled out of her driveway, not missing the disapproving glare she received from her brother. She grinned at him before replying to Seth's question.

"Eh, ok really. Ya know brooding in the house, cussing out Rowan, wishing I had someone to be a bitch too. You Seth?"

"Oh you know the usual, phasing into a wolf and killing vampires to protect everyone. All in a day's work." The boy even had the audacity to flex his muscles and let out a small playful growl. Pieces of the muffin escaping his mouth to which she made a face at deciding it would have been better for her to face the road.

Nina snorted at his exuberant tale and told him not so kindly to shut his trap. But oh if only she knew what he had said was true. It would have saved a lot of trouble.

Seth laughed loudly, though in the back of his mind knowing full well Sam was going to have his hide once Seth let it slip that he told his neighbor the truth.

"God, I wish it was summer already." Nina mumbled in disdain as she pulled in the parking lot only to see the gang of steroid taking freaks messing around. She still couldn't believe they managed to rope poor innocent Seth into their claws of lies and deceit. But, the boy was still the same happy go lucky kid he was when she first met him, so at least he was tolerable.

"Aw c'mon Nina it's your Senior year, you should be happy! I'd give to be a Senior now." Seth whined getting out of the car. She snorted and bid him goodbye feeling uncomfortable at being under the watchful eyes of Satan's spawns.

She was at least glad Paul Lahote graduated along with Jared last year. But she missed Kim now more than ever. At least she still got to talk to and see her former best friend during the school year. Now nada. It was like she disappeared off the radar and she only knew Kim was still here whenever she would see her and Jared at the beach.

Across the parking lot Jacob, Embry, and Quil watched as Seth got out of Nina Redtree's small grey car. They had told the younger wolf over and over again that they would pick him up for school, but he always denied saying that she would be lonely if he just stopped going with her. To which all three of them would get quiet and look away in guilt. It's not like they all had planned to just leave the only female in their group behind. But they couldn't just go up to her and explain it was because they became wolves and it was for her protection.

Jacob and Quil turned to greet Seth as Embry stared after Nina, watching as she hung her head down as she walked. It reminded him clearly of freshman year when he had stopped talking to her. She had refused to look at him since, at all of them really once they had left. Then he saw as she picked up her head masking her face into a scowl. He frowned. That was not his Nina. Not his old best friend. She always smiled. And little by little all three of them took that from her.

"Em, dude you coming?"

Embry blinked realizing he was staring at an empty parking lot and the bell had rang. If it wasn't for Jacob calling him, he would've been late to class.

"Yeah." He mumbled pushing the guilt he felt to the back of his mind.

It's not like Embry could do anything anyways. They all pushed her away and it's not like she would accept them with open arms after 3 and half years of silence and ignoring. Because he was so going to go up the girl and say, "Hey Nina, I'm sorry I, um we, left you freshman year. It wasn't you. It was us, _really_. We turned into giant wolves because the Cullen's are actually vampires and had to save Bella from vampires too! Glad you can understand and be my, our, best friend again!"

Oh yeah she was definitely going to believe that one.


	2. Chivalry is Dead

**Special thanks to Lightbabe for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because if I did...yeah let's say I didn't. I only own my character Nina and her brother, and what other sad souls I decide to create and place in the story.**

* * *

_Feburary 12, 2006._

_She had spent days trying to see him. Spent hours arguing with the assholes to try and take care of them, but apparently she wasn't good enough to help out her friend. She was there picking up after him, getting the work he missed, making him soup for his sickness, and now he won't even look at her, now apparently Paul and Jared were his best friends. No, there must be some mistake, there has to be._

_The tall built Quilette was no longer the lanky boy she knew. His beautiful long hair was gone. There were muscles that weren't there a week ago. There was only one explanation for it, one that she refused to believe._

_"Embry!" His name rolled of her tongue as she watched him joke around with Sam's cronies as if they had been best friends their whole life. This was some kind of joke right? Maybe he was just thanking him for being there or something. _

_He never turned to look at her. Only Paul looked at her with a smug look on his face like he had won something. Jared kept his eyes trained to Embry as if waiting for him to explode. Nina laughed in disbelief._

_"Embry! Come on I was heading over to Jake's, it's movie night tonight remember!"_

_He started to walk away with Jared and Paul. He refused to look at her. He was leaving her. So she did the only thing that came to mind, she ran after him. She didn't realize how hard she shoved him until she saw him stumble a few feet away from her. She was breathing hard, her heart erratic and in pain._

_"You fucking asshole look at me!" She screamed when he didn't even bother to turn around. He was shaking, Paul was smirking, Jared was watching both of them warily. "Is this how you're going to do it? You're just going to dump years of friendship for these freaks? You hated them! Did Sam threaten you? Just talk to me, we can figure this out."_

_"Hey, watch your fucking mouth shorty." Paul growled. Nina paid him no mind; she only had eyes for the boy in front of her._

_"Embry Joshua Call, fucking look at me!"_

_He finally turned around to face her. He didn't dare look at her eyes. He couldn't bare to see her face. He could smell her tears mingling with her natural scent of vanilla coconut. He felt a pang of hurt. Maybe if he looked at her, maybe he would impr-no that's not how it worked. You can't will someone to be your soulmate and Nina didn't deserve this. What if she ended up like Emily? No that will never happen, because Nina will know nothing about the pack or the Cullens. He would keep her away so no one could imprint on her. So she wouldn't be in danger. He would do anything so nothing hurt her, even if he had to hurt her to keep her away._

_"Nina, go away. I don't want to go to Jake's. I don't want to hang out with you guys. My friends are Paul and Jared now." Nina let out a small whimper. "Look you were a great friend and all, but you're not what I need. You have your friends and I have mine. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you because frankly there's no reason for us to be friends anyways. Sorry, but that's how it is."_

_Paul's looked at Nina amused before clapping Embry on the back. Jared shot her a look of pity. All three of them began to walk away._

_"You coward! At least look me in the eyes and tell me!" She screamed not able to stop the tears rolling down her face. How could he do this to her?_

* * *

_Present Day, August 27, 2009:_

They were barely in second period when the Seniors were called out to the gym. Once inside they could all see envelopes on the benches and teachers telling them to find theirs and sit down to listen to Principal Khwan.

"Really, they need to talk to us about this?" Jen muttered irritated. She had finally got Quil Atera to look at her and have a decent conversation when that damn announcement came on.

"They just need to give us the packets and talk to us about graduation." Greg grinned, glad to finally be in the last year of high school. Nina snorted.

"All we gotta do is give our size and make sure not to fall when we get called. We do not need a fucking assembly." Jen growled out.

"Jen calm down, Quil has a small dick anyways. It's not going to satiny your intense need for some ass." Nina snapped already annoyed at the girl for fraternizing with the enemy. She saw the devil himself with his two friends. Quil was glaring at her, while Jacob and Embry were laughing. She glared back.

"Nina Redtree, did you just call me a whore?" Jen gasped dramatically. Nina only rolled her eyes in reply. She just wanted to get this day over with and talk to Ms. Radcliff about the production this year.

She sat down in her assigned seat, glaring at the back of Jacob's head who happened to be a few rows ahead of her. The asshole had already ruined her day by knocking her books to the ground and didn't bother to help pick them up.

"Hun, you're going to burn a hole through his head." Jen whispered to her, pushing back her black curls.

"Good maybe then he'll learn to not be an ass. I guess chivalry is dead after all."

A snort came from down the row. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She frowned and crossed her arms. She was ready for the year to be over with. It didn't matter if a talent scout didn't notice her, because in the end once she got her diploma she was leaving this town. She was finally going to be free and do what she had always wanted; all she had to do is survive one more year. What's the least that can happen?

* * *

"Welcome to AP Biology everyone! I'm Gabe Mathews! I'm going to partner you guys up and that person will be your partner for the rest of the year. Got any problems come to me and maybe I'll make an exception."

Nina huffed pointedly ignoring Embry and choosing to sit next to the table nearest the window. Distantly she could Mr. Mathews call out everyone's name.

"Embry Call," Her ears perked and she prayed to someone out there that she wasn't paired with him. Her stomach sunk when her eyes connected with Mr. Mathews, "and Ariana Treviathon." There was small squeal of excitement.

"Whoop di fucking do." Nina grumbled at the excitement. It was just Embry, it's not like she won the damn lottery. She felt a glare but refused to look away from the window.

"John Carabu and Nina Redtree. As I said this will be your partner for the rest of the year." He turned around and started to write on the chalkboard, but it wasn't as if anyone was paying attention anyways.

"Hey Nina, guess it's me and you." John smiled at her only for it to falter a little bit when the she barely glanced at him. Oh yeah this was going to one hell of a year with her and Embry in here. It was like the second coming of the Cold War when it was her with either him or his friends in class together.

"John," He looked at her, "make me do all the work and I have no problem kicking your ass. Do your part and we will have no problems got it."

Maybe it was the masochist in him that wanted to start the fight or maybe his ego wouldn't let him back down because he couldn't help but say, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it. Sit on me?"

Her eyes widened and there was the sound of growling. Her cheeks slightly became red and she couldn't believe what he had said. It was no secret that Nina was pretty chubby up until this summer when she lost most of her weight. From what he heard it was a sensitive subject for her and it was. She was always picked on for being on the big side and she worked herself hard to lose that weight. When she ran it was always as if she was trying to outrun the words that were thrown at her.

"The fuck you say Carabu? Mind running that by me again?" She hissed getting ready to punch him in the face.

"I said, are you going to sit on me."

"Carabu," This time it wasn't Nina who called him. "Say that again and I swear I will punch you so hard that you will have to replace all your teeth."

The whole class got quiet. Mr. Mathews stood there feeling a bit uncomfortable. If Embry Call was going to start the fight with the smaller boy, there was no way he was getting into that fight. It'd be like a death wish.

Nina frowned, her cheeks still flushed. John shrunk back in his seat scared. Embry glanced at the girl a bit concerned. He remembered trying to console her every other week because some ass had to comment about her weight. He remembered how many times she had tried to starve away the fat. He wasn't blind to see how much she lost this year. She looked healthy, but he had hoped she had lost it the right way.

John threw his hands up in defense. He was scared. The guy was three times his size with an anger problem to boot. There was no way he was going to his ass kicked because his partner decided to be a bitch. It was not worth it so he apologized and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the class period.

Embry kept staring at Nina who refused to meet his eyes. He wished she could at least see what he sees when he looked at her. He sighed and turned around.

Nina bit her lip; while Mr. Mathews figured that since everything kind of cooled down he could keep on talking about his plans for the whole year. Maybe he should assign new partners.

* * *

"So what's the production this year?" Nina asked Ms. Radcliff. The teacher smiled at her, pushing her cropped brown hair behind her ears. Nina was her favorite student because she gave all the plays her very best. This year they were doing something different by doing a musical, which is something that worried her and the teacher from Forks due it requiring the students to actually sing. Hopefully they would have a good turn out.

"We don't know yet Nina. We were going to wait a few weeks to before meeting up with Mr. Grandford. We were going to let you guys decide." Her smile widened as Nina's eyes lit up.

"Disney. Definitely Disney with a twist." She breathed out accidently letting out her small obsession with the Disney movies. Ms. Radcliff only laughed at her.

"We don't know yet, everyone who's going to be in it has to decide. Don't worry, you still have a few weeks to try and get some ideas."

Nina grinned and told her goodbye before rushing out to get to the parking lot. Seth was probably waiting on her. He probably worked today and she would feel bad if he was late.

The moment she stepped out the doors her eyes zeroed in on the happy go lucky boy who was play fighting with Quil. She rolled her eyes as they erupted in laughter. She then began to stare at Embry feeling an unsettling pull on her gut. What had happened in AP Biology had been on her mind ever since. She couldn't get over the fact that Embry fucking Call had came to her defense. For just a moment she was thrown back to freshman year when Embry would defend her from a few guys who had picked on her. For just a moment she had missed him. For just a moment she had stopped hating him.

Embry could feel somebody staring at him. It was Nina, but she had already averted her eyes and started walking to her car. He wanted to smile at her and say hi. He wanted to ask her how she felt, but he couldn't. He threw away their friendship to protect her. He had no right to even be in the same room as her. But today he was glad he was. He wasn't going to let some ass like John Carabu verbally attack her. She didn't deserve that no matter how bitchy she could get with him and the guys. They had changed her from the smiling trickster to a girl who kept everyone at a biting distance except Greg and Jen Salamander. The least he could do was defend her. She deserved much more than that from the three of them.

He watched her drive off barely realizing that Seth had left them and was in the car with her. He turned to look at the guys who were smirking at him.

"So what's this about you threatening to punch John Carabu's face in?" Jake grinned turning to get in his truck. Embry only rolled his eye getting in the backseat while Quil got in the passenger seat.

"C'mon Em, at least ask her out first before threatening off potential suitors."

"Shut up Quil, last time I heard Claire was ranting about how cute Gabriel Treviathon is." He snapped at his friend. Quil immediately shut up and began to brood, thinking of ways to kill the poor little innocent boy. Jake let out a bark of laughter and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**So guys review! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


End file.
